Yoongi's Complexities
by ORUL2
Summary: [HIATUS] Delapan karakter terperangkap di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Mampukah Jimin membantu Yoongi menyembuhkan dirinya? BTS in.VKook. Psychology!AU,GS. Rated M (bad words, violence scenes, NCs).
1. Prologue: Perkenalan Anggota 'Keluarga'

**Yoongi's** **Complexities**

[Inspired by and remake of The Minds of Billy Minnigan]

.

.

 _Prologue_

* * *

 **Min Yoongi** (Yoongi), 26. Sosok pribadi yang asli (inti). Hanya tamatan SMA. Tinggi 180 cm, bobot 76 kg. Mata sayu beriris cokelat gelap, rambut hitam cepak dengan poni samping menutupi alis, kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah ceri. Walaupun agak kurus, badannya tegap dan berotot. Tampan. Ramah. Pekerja keras. Tidak menyadari memiliki _sex appeal_ yang tinggi. Bekerja sebagai bartender di pub kecil. Tinggal di apartemen sederhana, sendirian. Punya masalah dengan rasa percaya diri.

* * *

 **Mint,** (usia dirahasiakan demi menunjang popularitas). Seorang _underground rapper_ yang sering manggung di klub berbintang. Bayarannya sekelas selebriti. Memperbolehkan orang-orang (baik wanita maupun pria) menyewanya dengan bayaran tinggi. Sangat lihai di ranjang. Terkenal karena dapat membuat orang 'merasa terbang ke Hongkong' dengan teknologi lidahnya. Perawakannya seperti tokoh anime, sempurna. Rambutnya dicat putih, matanya abu-abu hijau. Tidak suka alkohol, minuman favoritnya adalah _mint mojito_.

* * *

 **Louis William Adams** , 9. Seorang anak kecil berkebangsaan Perancis. Penanggung rasa nyeri. Takut kepada orang lain, terutama perempuan. Pernah dipaksa untuk menggali liang kubur, lalu ditimbun hidup-hidup, maka dari itu ia lebih sering linglung dan gelisah. Rambutnya lurus sebahu, belah tengah, pirang. Matanya biru. Pendek dan langsing. Sangat tampan. Percaya bahwa orang tuanya menjual dirinya ke Korea.

* * *

 **Suga,** 19\. Wanita lesbian, _playgirl,_ _kinky, sex maniac,_ anti lelaki. Rambutnya berwarna pink, bergelombang, dan panjang hingga menutupi bokong. Kakinya jenjang, payudara dan pinggulnya besar. Sintal. Seksi. Jago di lantai dansa dan jago memikat orang (untuk dibawa ke ranjang). Tipe wanitanya adalah yang kurang lebih sama sepertinya, tapi kalau bisa kaya raya. Perokok aktif.

* * *

 **Gasu** , 20. Kakak laki-laki Suga. Tidak pernah setuju dengan kebiasaan _one night stand_ dan merokok adiknya. Seorang pemimpi, hobinya berkhayal dan bertualang. Memiliki cita-cita untuk membuat dunia lebih baik. Berambisi untuk memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia, rumah kecil di perbukitan, dan anak-anak yang lucu. Romantis.

* * *

 **Agust D** , 23. Namanya berasal dari kata Aguey (berapi-api) dan DP ( _undesirable person_ ). Orang Daegu. Berbicara dengan logat Daegu yang kental. Ahli senjata dan peluru. Seorang karateka sabuk hitam. Memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa yang berasal dari hasil mengendalikan aliran hormon adrenalin dalam tubuhnya. Mendominasi kesadaran apabila sedang berada di tempat dan situasi berbahaya. Bobot tubuh 85 kg. Berlengan kekar. Rambut abu-abu perak. Berkumis dan jenggot yang tipis dan tidak rapi. Memiliki suatu kesepakatan dengan D-boy.

* * *

 **D-boy** , 15. Seorang remaja brengsek dan licik. Dia penuh dengan gagasan dan rencana untuk membalas dendam secara keji terhadap ibu dan ayahnya. Sir Gloss menganggapnya tidak waras. Rambutnya cokelat kemerahan karena terbakar matahari. Matanya hitam kelam dan memancarkan kebencian. Diam-diam sering mencuri rokok Suga. Buta warna.

* * *

 **Sir Gloss,** (bermakna kecerdasan, bersinar), 35. Pria Inggris. Rasional, tanpa emosi, bicara dengan logat British. Menguasai fisika dan kimia, serta ilmu kedokteran secara autodidak. Di tempat-tempat yang aman, dialah yang berkuasa-yang memutuskan 'anggota keluarga' mana muncul dan menguasai kesadaran. Berkacamata. IQ 150. Merupakan alter ego dari seluruh kepribadian Min Yoongi yang sudah melebur. Membantu Park Jimin agar Min Yoongi mendapatkan satu kepribadian yang utuh.

* * *

 **Park Jimin** (Jimin), 25. Lulusan S2 terbaik dan termuda Busan University jurusan psikologi. Dengan otaknya yang cerdas, ia selalu akselerasi sejak SD. Sekarang sedang membuka praktek di Seoul. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan yang membawanya bertemu dengan Min Yoongi dan 'keluarga'nya.

* * *

8 characters in 1 body.

Can Jimin heals Yoongi?


	2. Satu

**Chapter 1: Suga**

* * *

Malam ini adalah malam yang standar untuk Suga. Segelas _sex on the beach,_ DJ, musik _upbeat,_ lampu laser berwarna-warni, asap rokok, dan hiruk-pikuk jiwa-jiwa yang sedang melayang efek alkohol dan _drugs_. Ya, seperti inilah dunia Suga.

Namun, malam ini belum sempurna, karena belum ada _make out_ di dalam _list_ kegiatan Suga. Baginya, segelas _sex on the beach_ favoritnya akan terasa hambar jika tanpa _sex_ sungguhan yang menyertainya.

Sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan seksi, Suga mengedarkan pandangannya, mengintai mangsa. Siapa gerangan teman kencannya untuk malam ini? Iris Suga yang dilapisi _softlense_ berwarna abu mencari-cari wanita berambut panjang, berbokong seksi, berdada besar, dan tentunya _bed-ready._ Tetapi, sedari tadi yang ia temukan hanya gadis-gadis bertubuh rata, menor, dan norak yang tidak menarik. Sungguh, kemana perginya wanita-wanita sintal itu malam ini?

"Hai. Sendirian?", sapa seseorang, teralu dekat dengan tengkuk Suga.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Suga tahu orang yang sedang menggodanya itu adalah seorang pria. _Menjijikkan_. Suga menjulingkan matanya lalu berdecak malas sambil bergerak risih karena pria itu sekarang sedang mengendusi lehernya.

" _Hey, I am talking to you._ ", ucap pria itu, ia merasa harga dirinya tercoreng karena diabaikan Suga.

Kesabaran Suga habis. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria itu, hendak memaki, menampar, menonjok, menendang,... apapun asal pria itu berhenti mengganggunya. Namun, seketika itu ia menemukan _oase-_ nya. Di belakang tubuh pria yang sedang mengganggunya, ada seorang wanita berdada besar yang sedang memesan minuman. Tinggal berjalan melewati lima kursi dan Suga akan mendapatkan wanitanya. Suga pun menyeringai pada pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

" _I already have a friend tonight._ ", ucap Suga seraya mematikan rokoknya lalu meninggalkan pria yang semakin terheran-heran itu.

Pria itu mengikuti arah pergerakan Suga yang sedang menuju ke salah satu kursi yang berisi seorang gadis seksi. _Oh, berarti orang yang tadi kugoda tidak_ _gay,_ benak pria itu, kecewa.

" _Hi, babe._ ", sapa Suga seraya mengecup pipi wanita berdada besar itu, seakan-akan mereka memang sudah kenal sebelumnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum geli lalu berujar " _Hi, too._ ", sambil meminum pesanannya yang baru saja datang. _Rum & Coke. _Kadar alkoholnya terlalu rendah untuk selera Suga. Tapi, Suga tidak sedang mengincar minuman itu, tapi orang yang sedang meminumnya.

" _Wanna ride me tonight_?", tanya Suga sambil mengelus tulang rahang wanita itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka agar organ _genital_ mereka bergesekan. Suga tersenyum merasakan sensasi ketika dada wanita itu menubruk perutnya. _Ken_ _yal dan besar, pasti rasanya enak,_ benak Suga.

" _Sure._ ", jawab wanita itu sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan sensual.

" _Oh, don't lick. That's my job._ ", Suga menarik tengkuk wanita itu dan membawanya ke lautan nafsu.

Suga memiliki pemikat alami di beberapa bagian tubuhnya seperti bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidung kecil tapi mancung, bibir tipis dengan _crack_ di tengahnya, bahu lebar, dada besar, perut ramping, bokong sintal, dan kaki jenjang. Kondisi fisik yang sangat mendukung hobi _one night stand-_ nya _._ Ia tidak pernah kesulitan mencari seseorang untuk dimasuki. _Yes, she's a top._ _A dominant. A master._

Suga melesakkan lidah lihainya ke dalam mulut wanita itu, menarik paksa lidah sang lawan untuk berperang. Tapi tentu saja wanita itu akan kalah, karena Suga selalu memenangkan setiap pertandingan.

Tangan kanan Suga menggoda bokong wanita itu. Merabanya, menamparnya, mencubitnya, hingga sang pemilik mengerang keenakan. Sedangkan tangan yang kiri menarik ke bawah _tube dress_ yang dipakai wanita itu lalu menyembullah salah satu payudara yang pentilnya sudah menegang. Hm.. Tidak sebesar milik Suga, tapi tetap menggugah selera.

Suga berbisik "Terimakasih." di telinga wanita itu, ucapan terimakasih karena tidak memakai bra. Memang, bra itu pengganggu. Suga juga tidak menyukai bra, jadi ia tak pernah memakainya. Ia sengaja membiarkan payudaranya menggelayut dan ikut melonjak-lonjak ketika ia beraksi di lantai dansa.

Suga mengalihkan bibirnya ke gundukan yang semakin mengencang itu. Wanita yang sedang digerayangi Suga sudah _horny_ tingkat dewa. Suga tersenyum senang disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap puting sang wanita. Suga suka sekali wanita dengan _big tits,_ rasanya manis dan enak.

Suga mengendusi payudara wanita itu lalu mengigit-gigit kecil kulit putih di sekitar puting agar tertinggal bekas-bekas merah di sana. Ya, Suga senang menandai mangsanya. Tanda-tanda yang ditinggalkan Suga membuat Suga tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya ketika terbangun esok paginya. Asal, kakaknya tidak muncul saja.

Wanita itu melenguh, kakinya gemetar, ia sudah terbakar nafsu. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menarik sisi lain _tube dress-_ nya agar payudaranya yang satu lagi dapat dipuaskan juga oleh Suga. "Satu lagi, _babe.._ ", ucap gadis itu lirih sambil menyodorkan dadanya pada Suga.

Suga tersenyum licik. "Dasar, murahan.", lalu Suga menggerayangi payudara yang baru saja disodorkan padanya. Dua pegunungan besar, manis, dan harum. _What a yummy late night snack_.

Selagi mengulum puting susu wanita itu, tangan-tangan Suga memelorotkan celana dalam mangsanya hingga mencapai paha. Suga mengangkat kakinya lalu mengijak celana dalam wanita itu hingga melorot ke lantai. Wanita itu dengan sukarela mengangkat kakinya bergantian agar celana dalam itu benar-benar terlepas. Bagus. Wanita seksi yang kooperatif, tanpa bra, dan tanpa celana dalam. Favorit Suga.

Atensi bibir Suga kembali pada bibir wanita itu yang sudah bengkak karena tadi dihajar habis-habisan olehnya. Suga menghisap bibir bawah wanita itu lalu mengunyahnya. Sedangkan lututnya mendorong paha sang wanita agar terbuka lebih lebar, dan seketika itu juga ia langsung melesakkan tiga jarinya ke dalam vagina yang sudah becek itu.

" _Wet already? What a bitch._ "

"Ah... lebih dalam, sayang...", wanita itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan sensasi lebih yang berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang.

"Nakal sekali...", Suga terkekeh, masih sambil menyodok vagina wanita itu. Masuk, keluar, masuk, keluar. Oh, rasanya vagina itu semakin becek. Wanita ini sudah sangat _horny._

"Aaang.. _Babe, wanna cum_..."

" _No._ ", kata Suga tegas. Ia melepaskan tangannya, dan wanita itu merengut sedih.

" _Baaabee_! Padahal aku sudah hampir sampai!"

"Di kamar, sayang..", Suga menyeringai dan menggendong wanita itu di depan, sehingga wanita itu mengangkangi dirinya dan bergelayut di pinggulnya.

 _Bartender_ dan orang-orang yang masih _sober,_ yang sedari tadi menonton kegiatan panas mereka, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Karena, demi Tuhan, Suga melakukan _foreplay_ di depan meja bar! Ia memang benar-benar tidak pernah memedulikan lingkungannya.

* * *

Suga membanting wanita itu ke kasur, tapi yang dilempar tidak tersinggung, apalagi marah. Wanita itu malah tertawa senang dan menatap Suga dengan tatapan ayo-cepat-makan-aku.

Suga melepas kaus _sleeveless_ ukuran XL yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Wanita itu terkagum-kagum melihat tubuh Suga, kulit putih dengan beberapa kotak-kotak yang menyembul malu-malu di perutnya, begitu _appealing._

" _Come, daddy.._ ", goda wanita itu sambil melebarkan pahanya, mengundang Suga untuk memasukinya.

Suga menaikkan sebelah alisnya, " _Daddy_?". Ia merangkak di atas kasur lalu menerjang wanita itu hingga tidur terlentang. Yang diterjang hanya memekik senang lalu terkekeh.

Suga mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga wanita itu lalu mendesis, " _Call me 'eonni', bitch_."

Mata wanita itu melebar. _Eonni,_ katanya?

"Jangan sekali-kali kau memanggilku _daddy,_ jalang!", Suga menampar pipi wanita itu.

"Akh!", wanita itu meringis, ia merasakan ada sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Mengerti?!"

Takut-takut, wanita itu mengangguk.

"Bagus.", Suga segera melepas celana jins dan celana dalamnya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Jilati milik _eonni_ , jalang..."

Wanita itu bergidik ngeri mendengar nada dingin Suga, tapi ia juga sudah terlanjur tenggelam di lautan nafsu, jadi ia tetap meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Ia menggenggam batang keras itu, mendekatkan bibirnya, lalu mulai mengulum penis milik Suga yang sudah mengacung lurus.

"Emm.. Jalang pintar...", puji Suga. "Hisap terus, jalang.. yang kencang!"

Suga menarik rambut wanita itu hingga miliknya semakin melesak masuk ke dalam mulut hangat sang jalang. Suga menggeram rendah lalu ia menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri, masih sambil menjambak rambut wanita itu. "Mulut jalangmu ini nikmat sekali, sayang... oh, aku akan sampai."

Semburan cairan kenikmatan meledak di dalam mulut wanita itu. Ia tersedak karena terkejut dengan tumpahan sperma yang tiba-tiba, apalagi penis Suga masih menyangkut di tenggorokkannya, ia tidak bisa bernapas. Ia meronta-ronta, gelagapan mencari oksigen. Melihat itu, Suga tertawa meremehkan.

"Begini saja kau sudah megap-megap, _baby_?", ia mengeluarkan alat _genital-_ nya dari mulut wanita itu agar udara masuk ke paru-paru sang wanita.

Wanita itu menarik napas dengan rakus. Di bibirnya masih tersisa lelehan sperma Suga, kondisi yang sama untuk alat kelamin Suga.

"Sudah bernapasnya?", wanita itu mengangguk. "Bagus. Jilat ini sampai bersih, jalang!", Suga menyodorkan _genital-_ nya lagi untuk dijilati hingga bersih oleh wanita itu.

" _Yes, good girl.._ Sekarang, menyingkir dariku."

Wanita itu menatapnya bingung. Menyingkir katanya?

"Sebentar sayang, aku mau mengambil _dildo._ ", klub malam ini memang selain menyediakan _private room,_ juga menyediakan setumpuk kondom dan _sex toy_ di setiap kamar yang mereka sewakan.

" _Dildo_? Untuk apa?", tanya wanita itu bingung. Bukankah penis yang sudah mengacung tegak milik Suga akan terasa lebih enak?

"Untuk memasuki lubangmu, dong, _chagi_..", Suga turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke arah laci yang sudah ia hapal letak benda-benda di dalamnya. Kondom yang menurut Suga tidak penting ada di laci atas sebelah kiri, dan _dildo_ favoritnya ada di laci bawah sebelah kanan pojok.

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya. _Untuk apa lelaki itu memakai dildo? Dia kan punya penis_ , benak wanita itu.

"Lihat, dia berurat dan akan bergerak sendiri, sayang.. Kau akan suka."

"Tapi, aku mau yang kamu.. aku tidak mau _dildo._ ", ucap wanita itu dengan nada anak manja.

"Kau ini bagaimana, kita kan sama-sama wanita, aku tidak punya buah zakar."

Wanita itu melotot tak percaya. _Sebenarnya apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan? Jelas-jelas penisnya tadi kukulum hingga mengeluarkan sperma dan sekarang penis itu sudah menegak lagi._

Suga menyalakan _dildo_ lalu menempelkannya di bibir vagina sang wanita. Nyaris seketika, wanita itu melupakan pemikirannya tentang Suga yang aneh, dan kembali terhanyut di dalam gelombang kabut nafsu.

"Klitorismu bengkak sayang.. Aku masuk, ya?", kata Suga seraya memasukkan _dildo_ ke dalam vagina wanita itu. Semakin dalam _dildo,_ semakin deras _precum_ yang mengalir dari lubang senggama sang wanita. Tapi, Suga melihat ada sesuatu yang lain, darah.

Suga tersenyum, wanita itu masih perawan. Suga menang banyak malam ini.

Yang Suga tidak sadari adalah, bukan _dildo_ yang merenggut virginitas wanita itu, tapi penisnya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

ORUL2 cuap-cuap:

halo halo hai, reader-nim. huwaaa aku terharu baru prolog udah pada riviu :') gomawoooh :') /nangis dipelukan suga/ /dipelototin army/ /ditoyor jimin/

aku lagi baca novel yang menjadi referensi ff ini, belum tamat sih, tapi udah langsung kebayang aja pingin ngeremake (hehe), maap atuh :(

karena min yoongi, my ultimate bias, punya banyak nama panggung. aku pikir, kenapa sih dia punya beberapa julukan buat dia sendiri?

nama-nama yang aku pakai hampir semuanya nama yang pernah yoongi sebutkan sendiri, kecuali Gasu ya haha.

terus di mixtapenya yang The Last, katanya min yoongi is dead kan, I (Agust D) killed him, katanya :(

aku jadi berpikir adanya kemungkinan kalau yoongi punya... karakter yang terpecah. wkwkwkwkwkwk /fan macam apa aku nuduh bias macem2/

yaaaa pokoknya, intinya, ff ini hasil fantasiku yang kolabs ama novel-novel bergenre psikologi ttg perpecahan jati diri.

jadi kemungkinan ga cuma dari 24 wajah billy (terjemahan the minds of billy minnigan) aja, tapi mungkin aku campur dengan novel lainnya jugak

dan remake ini ga 100% copas dari novel, tapi aku ambil temanya, dan aku bikin pengembangan ceritanya sendiri.

semoga kalian suka yaa :D

.

.

di chap pertama aku munculin suga, si wanita lesbian. hobinya klabing malam2, terus nyari mangsa, gitu aja terus sampe bodo :'(

identitas 'wanita itu' aku rahasiakan dulu haha. tapi nanti 'wanita itu' bakal sering muncul di hidup min yoongi kok.

siapakah diaaa? apakah JIMIN?! wkwkwk /tawa nista/

.

.

balesan riviu:

terimakasih atas semua dukungannya, ya, reader nim!

aku pasti masih jauh dari kata keren dalam membuat ff ini. memang, bagi beberapa orang, termasuk aku, tema psikologi itu sulit digarap.

tapi aku sama sekali ga ragu untuk meremakenya menjadi cerita baru. (aku lumayan tertarik sama dunia psikologi juga soalnya)

dan.. untuk masalah WB. aku rasa wajar kalau seorang penulis mengalami fase WB. semua orang kan punya kesibukannya masing2, aku juga, hehe

ada masanya orang tidak mood untuk menulis, buntu, kehabisan ide...

dan aku adalah orang yang sangat moody. itulah kenapa aku punya beberapa ff yang masih on going di saat yang bersamaan /banyak woy, bukan beberapa/

jadi kalau aku lagi ga mood nulis di yang satu, aku pindah ke yang lain.

tapi, dengan izin Tuhan YME, aku dapat pastikan kalau aku bertanggung jawab atas semua ff yang aku publish. aku ga akan ninggalin kalian ditengah2, karena aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan (oleh ff yang tiba2 discontinued) /mewek lagi/

.

.

yaudah ah cuap2nya, ntar malah panjangan note dari pada ceritanya haha

Daaah, author mau kencan dulu yaaa sama Gasu. /ini bukan spoiler/ :p


	3. Dua

**Chapter 2: Gasu**

Ketika terbangun, Gasu terkejut menemukan seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya dan tidak menggunakan busana. Sama sekali. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tetap saja Gasu akan selalu _shock therapy_ jika baru membuka mata sudah disuguhi _a_ _naked body_ yang selalu saja berwajah cantik dan bertubuh seksi.

Takut-takut, Gasu melirik tubuhnya sendiri, lalu ia mendecak kesal. _Pasti Suga one night stand lagi_. Karena, siapa yang akan meniduri seorang wanita tanpa menggunakan pengaman? Hanya Sugalah yang bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu.

Suga tidak pernah menggunakan pengaman karena ia pikir ia adalah seorang wanita. Ia lesbian, dan sangat anti lelaki, jadi ia hanya akan bersetubuh dengan wanita lainnya. Dan sesama wanita tidak akan menyebabkan kehamilan. Sayangnya, Suga selalu tidak ingat kalau ia tinggal di tubuh seorang pria.

Gasu mengusak wajahnya kasar ketika tidak menemukan tumpahan sperma di manapun. Dapat dipastikan bahwa spermanya tertanam di dalam vagina wanita itu. _Sudah tidak menggunakan kondom, mengeluarkan di dalam, bagus sekali Suga!_ Gasu menggeram dalam hati.

Perlahan, terasa ada pergerakan di ranjang. Ternyata wanita itu sudah bangun.

"Pagi, _eonni_.", sapa wanita itu dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Dengan cuek, ia menggeliat merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menguap.

 _'Eonni'?_

Gasu mematai wanita itu dengan seksama. Payudara besar, perut rata, bokong yang sepertinya kenyal... Ya, tipe Suga sekali. Pasti memang Suga yang melakukan semua ini.

Lalu mata Gasu beralih ke bawah dan menangkap hal lain. Di seprai ada darah yang mengering.

"Hei, kau masih perawan?!", bentak Gasu.

Wanita itu, atau setelah diperhatikan baik-baik lebih pantas dibilang gadis remaja itu, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan santai, seolah-olah keperawanannya yang baru saja hilang itu bukan masalah besar.

" _Ya_! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyerahkan keperawananmu begitu saja padaku?! Apa kau tidak menyesal?!", sekarang Gasu mengaum, bukan hanya membentak lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, _eonni_."

Gasu memejamkan matanya dan menggeram. "Berhenti memanggilku ' _eonni_ '!"

"Loh, kan kemarin kau yang minta dipanggil begitu.. Aku juga bingung sih kenapa, aneh sekali minta dipanggil ' _eonni_ '. Kalau di video porno yang aku tonton dengan teman-teman kan biasanya _namja_ ingin dipanggil ' _daddy_ '.", ucap gadis itu polos.

"Kau masih sekolah?" tanya Gasu, berusaha berbicara dengan intonasi seramah mungkin. Sepertinya gadis di hadapannya itu masih belia.

"Iya."

" _Mwoya_?!", Gasu berteriak kencang. "Lalu, itu kenapa besar sekali?", tanyanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk payudara gadis itu yang ia kira-kira berukuran 34C.

"Ah, _eonni_ bagaimana, sih? Kan ada salon operasi plastik. Sekarang mah apa-apa gampang, _eon_.", kata gadis itu santai sambil menggulung rambut panjangnya membentuk cepolan.

Oh, pemandangan yang sangat menggugah hasrat seks. Walaupun Gasu memiliki paham _anti one night stand_ , gadis di hadapannya terlalu indah, terlalu seksi, terlalu pasrah. Sangat sayang jika dilewatkan.

"Berhenti memanggilku ' _eonni_ '. Namaku Gasu. Siapa namamu?"

"Gasu? Nama yang unik.", kata gadis itu sambil mengerling menggoda. Gadis itu masih telanjang omong-omong. "Aku Jungkook. Kelas satu SMA Sunrise."

" _Mwoya_ , S-M-A?! Sebenarnya berapa usiamu?!" tanya Gasu, berusaha berbicara dengan intonasi seramah mungkin.

"Enam belas."

" _MWO_?!",

"Aduuuh, Gasuuu.. Apaan sih, teriak-teriak terus? Udah zaman, kali, sekarang mah anak SD ngeseks juga..! Nggak gaul banget sih, Gasu.." kata Jungkook santai sambil kembali menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Oh, lihatlah kedua payudara sintal itu, ikut bergelayut ketika pegas ranjang turun karena tekanan tubuh Jungkook, lalu ikut menyembul ke atas ketika pegas ranjang kembali normal.

 _Please._ Gasu hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa. Jika disuguhi santapan lezat seperti itu kan...

"Hihi, Gasu mau lagi, ya?", Jungkook terkikik geli karena melihat ereksi Gasu yang sudah setengah menegang.

Gasu panik lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi barang kebanggaannya. " _Ya_ , gadis kecil. Kau itu masih belia, seharusnya kau beritahu _dia_ kalau kau masih kecil, jadi _dia_ bisa cari mangsa lain!"

"Dia? Dia siapa, Gasu?"

"Lupakan.", Gasu menyerah. Karena, bagaimana mungkin ia menceritakan kalau ia punya kepribadian ganda, yaitu 'Suga' yang merupakan jati dirinya yang lain sebagai seorang wanita, dan... lesbian.

Suga memang memanfaatkan tubuh Gasu (yang memiliki penis yang sangat besar jika sedang menegang) untuk menarik wanita-wanita kelebihan hormon agar mau ia tiduri. Dan yang akan membereskan semua masalah yang ia ciptakan adalah kakaknya, yaitu Gasu. Suga memang gadis licik yang hanya mau enaknya saja dan tidak pernah mau bertanggung jawab.

"Lalu, itu... Darahmu kan? Kau masih perawan? Jadi, aku yang pertama?"

"He-eh.", jawab jungkook sambil mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak memasang kondom di penisku?"

"Kan kau yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menerjang masuk ke dalam lubangku. Aku pikir, ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Sama saja, kan."

" _Ya_ , bagaimana kalau kau hamil?!"

"Hm.. Ya tinggal digugurkan."

"Kau ini! Tidak bisa begitu dong! Jika kau hamil, di sana akan ada nyawa.", bentak Gasu sambil menunjuk perut Jungkook. "Jika kau menggugurkannya, berarti kau seorang pembunuh!"

"Yaelah, Gasuuu.. Zaman sekarang mah dunia juga sudah penuh sesak sama manusia. 2016, gitu loh! Untuk apa aku mengandung dan melahirkan? Nanti stok oksigen di bumi cepat habis, lagi."

"Kau ini..! Apa kau tidak mau memiliki anak, _eoh_? Apa kau ingin saat tua nanti tidak ada yang mengurusimu?!"

"Kan ada panti jompo."

" _Yaaa_!", refleks, Gasu bangkit dari posisinya jadi berlutut di atas ranjang. Otomatis selimut yang ia pegangi sedari tadi terjatuh dan menampilkan penisnya, yang entah kenapa, sudah semakin menegang saja. Mungkin obrolannya dengan Jungkook cukup merangsang libidonya.

"Hihi. Milikmu semakin menggemuk, Gasu.. Pasti enak, deh.", ucap Jungkook sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu menunjuk-nunjuk lubang senggamannya, kode agar Gasu memasukinya lagi seperti semalam.

"Apa kau gila? Kau baru kehilangan keperawananmu dan kau ingin aku setubuhi lagi? Bagaimana kalau kau hamil?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku menggugurkannya, ya tanggung jawab dong."

"Huh, baiklah! Jungkook, mulai sekarang, kau adalah pacarku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau hamil dan kita akan membesarkan anak-anak kita nanti dengan baik."

"Waaaw.. Kau sangat futuristik, Gasu! Dan romantis sekali... Jungkook suka.", kata Jungkook sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Matanya menatap penis Gasu yang sudah menegak sempurna dengan tatapan lapar.

"Uh..", Gasu merasakan sakit di ereksinya karena menegang hebat. "Yasudah, karena kau pacarku, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas segala yang _dia_... Hm.. yang aku lakukan, sekarang aku akan memasuki lubangmu lagi dengan penisku."

" _Yeay_! Jungkook sudah tidak sabar!", pekik Jungkook gembira. Ia langsung menerjang Gasu dan melumat bibir Gasu dengan liar. Ia menggesekkan bibir vaginanya dengan kepala penis Gasu. "Oh, Gasu... Enak sekaliii... Aahhh..."

"Tunggu, Jungkook! Aku belum menggunakan kondom!"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah, Gasu.. Sepertinya tidak akan enak kalau penis ini dilapisi sesuatu. Lagipula, kau kan akan bertanggung jawab kalau aku hamil."

"Baiklah.. Kalau kau hamil anak laki-laki, kita namai Jihoon, kalau perempuan, Yoonji. _Okay_?"

"Astaga, Gasu. Aku suka kau memikirkan masa depan dengan matang, tapi sekarang kau sudah berlebihan, _okay_?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan segalanya, Jungkook.. Hmmm... Kook, Kookie... Sepertinya nama 'Kookie' cocok untukmu."

Jungkook menghentikan gesekan kelentitnya dengan pucuk penis Gasu, lalu mendongak menatap mata Gasu. "'Kookie'? Aku suka! Gasu dan Kookie, hehehe. Jadi, kau akan memanggilku 'Kookie'?"

"Iya. Dan kau harus memanggilku _oppa_. Usiaku empat tahun di lebih tua darimu, _imma_!"

" _Ne arasseo, oppa_!", Jungkook mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal.

"Euh.. Suaramu sangat imut ketika memanggilku _oppa_..", Gasu merinding hingga ereksinya berkedut.

"Hihi, _oppa_ , lucu sekali dia bisa bergoyang seperti itu!", Jungkook memekik senang karena takjub dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat dan rasakan secara langsung, bukannya dari video-video porno yang biasa ia tonton dengan teman-teman gengnya.

"Ini juga bisa berkedut dan bergoyang di dalam kamu, Kookie sayang.."

" _Jinjja_? Enak tidak?"

"Sepertinya, sih, enak.", Gasu juga tidak yakin sebenarnya, karena ia belum pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya. Selama ini, ia hanya akan kabur setiap kali bangun tidur dan menemukan seorang wanita di sisi lain ranjangnya. Hanya Suga lah yang merasakan kenikmatan seks, sedangkan ia hanya menerima ampasnya.

Jungkook ber- _mansae-_ ria lalu berseru dengan semangat, "Oke, _kajja_!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Dan... 'wanita itu' pada chapter 1 adalah... si bunny jeon jungkook! wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwk

imut banget ga sih yoonkook? my lambskeewer couple :3

Di chapter ini 'anggota keluarga' yang muncul kakaknya Suga, alias Gasu.

biasanya Gasu kabur begitu aja tiap si Suga abis beraksi. tapi gatau kenapa sama kookie mah dia ga kabur

mungkin karena kookie satu-satunya korban suga yang masih perawan :p jadi membangkitkan jiwa romantis abang gasu

next chap bakal ada 'anggota keluarga' lainnya. atau mungkin 'pribadi inti'? entahlah, tungguin aja ya :p


	4. Tiga

**Chapter 3: Min Yoongi**

* * *

Pukul 18:00, alarm ponsel Yoongi berbunyi nyaring, menyebar ke seluruh sudut apartemen, memekakkan telinga. Dengan enggan, ia meraih ponselnya lalu mematikan alarm itu, yang sialnya hanya akan berhenti jika Yoongi berhasil menyusun delapan angka acak dari urutan terkecil ke terbesar. Rasanya Yoongi ingin mengganti ponsel saja dengan yang tidak terlalu canggih. Omong-omong, ia tidak ingat kapan ia membeli ponsel secanggih itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti untuk apa ia memiliki ponsel, toh tidak ada orang yang akan menghubunginya atau yang akan ia hubungi. Yoongi mengabaikan pemikiran itu dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia akan bekerja pukul tujuh nanti di klub yang dapat ditempuh dengan 20 menit menggunakan bus dan kakinya sendiri. Tempat ia mencari nafkah untuk menyambung hidup.

* * *

Memento Club, hanya sebuah klub sederhana di ujung gang pengap yang jarang dipadati pengunjung. Haha, bercanda. Memento adalah klub terbesar se-kota Seoul dan tidak pernah kekurangan pengunjung, bahkan orang-orang rela menunggu _waiting list_ untuk bisa masuk ke klub ini.

Lihat pria tampan yang tidak memancarkan kehidupan di sinar matanya? Itu Yoongi. Ia sedang meracik minuman pesanan pelanggan yang sibuk mematai dirinya. Sungguh, sebenarnya orang itu berniat membeli minuman apa membeli Yoongi?

"Pelan-pelan saja bikinnya, aku suka melihatmu bergerak. Seksi.", ucap pembeli minuman itu dengan nada menggoda. Sayangnya, Yoongi tidak termakan godaan itu sama sekali. Yoongi tidak suka wanita yang hobinya nongkrong di klub malam, pasti wanita itu bukan wanita baik-baik, pikir Yoongi.

"Selamat menikmati, nona."

Wanita itu mengambil gelas minumannya, tapi saat Yoongi hendak menarik tangannya, wanita itu menahannya.

"Tak bisakah aku menikmatimu saja, hm?", alisnya terangkat dan matanya mengerling nakal.

"Maaf, nona. Saya bekerja sebagai bartender, bukan sebagai teman di ranjang."

Wanita itu berdecih lalu menghempaskan tangan Yoongi dengan kasar. Yoongi mengurut tangannya yang terhentak ke meja bar. Lumayan juga wanita itu, tangan Yoongi sampai ngilu.

Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik, jauh dari hingar bingar dunia malam penuh gemerlap ibukota negeri ginseng ini. Tapi, ia yang hanya lulusan SMA dapat berharap apa? Untung saja Kim Namjoon, pemilik klub ini mau menerima siapapun yang berbakat dan cepat belajar. Yoongi tidak berbakat dalam hal per-klub-an. Ia tidak bisa meracik minuman, apalagi menjadi DJ. Tapi, ia cepat belajar, dan ia masuk di kategori kedua. _So,_ Namjoon menerimanya dan mengajari Yoongi bagaimana cara menyajikan minuman yang enak. Namjoon sangat baik padanya. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki jadwal tetap karena ia pasti akan bolos di hari-hari yang tidak menentu. Jadi, Namjoon memberi ketentuan khusus untuknya, yaitu ia boleh datang hari apa saja, asal dari pukul tujuh malam hingga pukul 2 dini hari.

Kenapa Yoongi meminta keringanan seperti itu pada Namjoon? Karena Yoongi merasa sering kehilangan waktu. Ia bisa tiba-tiba saja terbangun di gang sempit, di kamar mandi hotel, di taman belakang suatu sekolah, dan di tempat-tempat aneh lainnya, tanpa mengetahui kenapa ia bisa ketiduran di sana. Saking seringnya kehilangan waktu, ia tidak pernah mau repot-repot memikirkan alasannya lagi. Hidupnya saja sudah sulit, ditambah dengan waktunya yang berjalan pergi. Hidup ini keras, bung.

Yoongi sedang mengelap meja bar ketika ada seorang wanita yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hai.", sapa wanita itu, agak grogi.

Yoongi menyimpan lapnya dan menatap wanita itu. "Ya, nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hm.. Aku mau tanya. Apa di sini ada susu?", tanya wanita itu ragu-ragu. Ia langsung meralat ucapannya saat wajah Yoongi berubah heran. "Atau _orange juice,_ atau jus apapun itu? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa minum alkohol."

Yoongi heran. Wanita yang datang ke klub mengaku tidak bisa minum alkohol? Baru pertama kali Yoongi menemukan kasus seperti ini.

"Di sini tidak ada susu, nona. Kalau _orange juice,_ ada. Tapi itu juga untuk diracik menjadi minuman."

"Tak bisakah aku pesan segelas _orange juice_ saja", wanita itu memohon. " _Please_?"

Yoongi menyerah, wanita itu sepertinya tidak sadar sedang melakukan _aegyo_ pada Yoongi.

"Baiklah, nona. Silakan tunggu, akan saya buatkan."

" _Trims_!", wanita itu melirik _name tag_ yang tercetak di saku kemeja Yoongi. "Min-Yoon-Gi."

"Ya, nona, kembali. Silakan duduk dulu, nona. _Orange juice-_ nya ada di lemari pendingin, saya ambilkan dulu."

" _Ne, gomawopta_..!", teriak wanita itu karena Yoongi sudah berjalan ke dalam dapur.

Yoongi kembali ke wanita itu dengan satu gelas tinggi berisi cairan berwarna oranye. "Silakan dinikmati, nona."

" _Thanks_ berat, Yoon Gi!", wanita itu langsung menyambar jus di genggaman Yoongi dan menenggaknya hingga separuh gelas. "Aku haus sekali.", katanya, menjelaskan tatapan kaget Yoongi.

"Terlihat jelas, nona.", ucap Yoongi sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Haha. Gila memang, teman-temanku cuma memesan alkohol. Padahal mereka tahu kalau aku seorang _teetootaller_ —anti alkohol. Jadi, selama tiga jam kami di sini, aku tidak minum apa-apa sama sekali. _You are my savior._ "

"Anda berlebihan, nona. Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya. Anda memesan, saya layani."

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, "Namaku Jimin."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Wanita itu semakin memajukan uluran tangannya, mau tidak mau Yoongi salami tangan indah itu.

" _Just in case we meet again._ ", lanjut Jimin. " _Anyway,_ sekali lagi terimakasih, ya, Min Yoon Gi!"

"Yoongi saja, nona."

"Oh, oke. Seperti Yunggi, ya? Ya sudah, sampai nanti, Yoongi..!"

Jimin berjalan meninggalkan bar sambil mendadahi Yoongi, kembali ke meja yang sudah dipesan teman-temannya untuk merayakan kembalinya salah satu teman mereka, Kim Taehyung, dari Inggris.

Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu mematainya selama beberapa saat. Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang mengajaknya berkenalan dengan cara yang 'normal'. Biasanya wanita-wanita (dan tidak jarang juga, pria-pria) yang datang ke klub akan langsung menawarnya atau menggodanya. Jimin sangat unik. Ia bahkan tidak minum alkohol.

Yoongi merasakan darahnya berdesir kencang, memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari ritme yang biasanya. Ada apa dengan hatinya? Kenapa rasanya tubuhnya menghangat hanya karena percakapan singkat dengan seorang wanita yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi?

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

ORUL2 says:

AKU BACA REVIEW KOK PADA NGAKAK? TERUS AKU BACA ULANG PROLOG SAMPE CHAPTER 2 KEMAREN, DAN IYA IH AKU JUGA NGAKAK :(

Baru ngeh, kenapa ff ini kok jadi kesannya jadi komedi? Padahal aku niatnya bikin angst tragedi drama mencekam hitam gelap horor kayak 7 deadly sins alias WINGS-nya abang abang bangtan :( aku bilang wings sebagai 7 deadly sins karena mereka bertujuh berdosa telah membuat otakku lelah :( kalian juga pusing kan? (please bilang iya, aku pengen ada temen pusing, haha)

Aku minta maaf nih karena udah ga bisa fast update. Dunia perkuliahan itu keras, ya? Huks huks

Preview chapter 2, pada jatuh cinta nih yeee sama abang Gasu? Sampe minta dinikahin dan rela jadi lesbi demi Gasu? Wkwkwk. Aku juga salah satu yang fallen so deep nih :( mau sih laki kek begitu.. Gasu ai lop yuhhh!

Di chap ini yang muncul adalah pribadi inti alias suami aku, Min Yoongi. Dia mah cowo baek-baek yang lugu and polos. Aungggg jadi pengen peyuk abang yoongs :3

Kemungkinan di next chap yang jadi center adalah...

Mint / Louis / Agust / D-boy / Sir Gloss (dia mah sombong dih kudu pake SIR di depan namanya kalo ngga pundung) / atau Park Jimin? Khihihi

Pada kesel ya si 'wanita itu' bukan nchim? Pada nungguin nchim yaaaa /cieeee nungguin/ /apa atuh/ /ditabok readernim/

Maapin aku yang tidak tega menjadikan nchim wanita yang mau dengan mudah dienaena /?

Di sini nchim bakal jadi perempuan berkelas gitu /cieee/

Ah jadi spoiler kan :(

tapi ini kan udah muncul yah nchimnya. jangan marah lagi karena nchimnya ga ada di dua chap kemaren ya :( /sesungguhnya hatiku begitu rapuh/ /apa sih/

Yaudah ah mo cabs dulu bhaaaay si yu neks capter unch


	5. Empat

**Chapter 4: Mint**

* * *

Mint baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya yang berjudul "Give It To Me" dan sedang berjalan menuju _back stage._ Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung dikerubuni oleh _make up artist_ yang menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil dan beberapa pekerja klub yang membawakannya air mineral. Mint menenggak air mineral itu hingga habis lalu tersenyum dan menggumamkan 'Terimakasih' dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada gadis pembawa minuman itu, hingga sang gadis tersipu dan salah tingkah. Tidak lupa, Mint juga mengucapkan terimakasih pada _make up artist_ atas kerja keras mereka hari ini. Mint melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lorong sempit dan gelap. Di sana ada dua orang _yeoja_ bertubuh seksi sedang menatapnya seperti orang kelaparan.

" _Hi, ladies._ ", sapa Mint seraya merangkul kedua _yeoja_ itu. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju salah satu kamar VVIP yang ada di klub tersebut.

Sebelum membuka pintu kamar, Mint menoleh ke kedua _yeoja_ itu bergantian. " _So, who's first_?"

Salah satu _yeoja_ itu berdesis tepat di telinga Mint _._ " _Both._ "

Mint menyeringai. "Hoo, boleh saja. Tapi bayarannya _double._ Kalian tahu peraturannya, bukan?"

"Bisa diatur.", jawab _yeoja_ yang satunya lagi.

" _Ok. Lets play, ladies_!"

* * *

Mint membanting kedua _yeoja_ itu ke ranjang. Setelah Mint perhatikan baik-baik ternyata kedua _yeoja_ itu saudara kembar. Mint kembali menyeringai hingga sudut bibirnya menabrak topeng putih yang ia kenakan.

Mint memutuskan untuk memanggil _yeoja_ yang di sebelah kiri sebagai _Brunette A,_ dan yang di sebelah kanan sebagai _Brunette B._ Atau supaya lebih mudah, Mint memanggil mereka A dan B, tentu saja di dalam hatinya saja. Bisa tersinggung si A dan si B kalau tahu Mint melupakan nama mereka, mengingat bahwa mereka berdua sudah berada di _waiting list_ selama kurang lebih satu bulan lamanya hanya untuk dapat merasakan kelihaian Mint di ranjang.

Mint menerjang A terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja si A inisiatif melepaskan tali _dress-_ nya, sehingga payudaranya mencuat keluar dan hormon Mint seketika itu juga naik hingga ubun-ubun. Mint memerintahkan B untuk melepas pakaiannya juga. B memajukan bibirnya tapi tetap menurut. Ia kesal karena Mint memilih untuk menyerang kakaknya lebih dulu dari pada dirinya.

Mint mencium A dengan kasar sambil menarik _dress_ yang dikenakan A ke bawah, lalu Mint menggunakan _dress_ itu sebagai tali pengikat kaki si pemilik pakaian. A tidak berontak, ia malah tertawa senang karena memang siapapun yang menyewa Mint sudah tahu—menurut kabar yang beredar—bahwa Mint sangat menyukai BDSM.

Mint memerintahkan B untuk mengambilkan tali tambang yang ada di nakas. Sebagai _submissive_ yang baik, B menurut. Ia memberikan tali itu pada Mint, tapi, Mint sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya pada kedua payudara sintal milik A.

"Pasangkan pada pergelangan tangan kembaranmu.", perintah Mint masih sambil menyusu pada A seperti bayi kehausan. B sampai becek hanya dengan melihat Mint melakukan itu pada kembarannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk dikerjakan juga oleh Mint. Ia segera menarik kedua tangan kakaknya ke atas lalu mengikatnya dengan tali tambang.

Mint berhenti melakukan serangan pada A, meraih tengkuk B, memujinya sebagai "Anak pintar.", lalu melumat bibir B dan menariknya ke ranjang. Awalnya B berada di atas Mint, tapi Mint tidak suka posisi seperti itu, kecuali ketika sedang melakukan _woman in top._ Jadi, Mint membalikkan posisi mereka dan melanjutkan pagutan bibir mereka. Tangan Mint meraih kedua paha si B dan melebarkannya. Ia langsung memasukkan kelima jarinya pada vagina si B. Mint memang tidak tahu belas kasih dalam urusan ranjang. B meracau parah, seperti _sakiiiit, aaah, shit,_ dan _deeper._

Mint melakukan hal yang sama pada A. Ia membuka kedua paha A lebar-lebar, tapi ia tidak memasukkan keseluruhan jarinya, melainkan menyentil klentit A hingga sang pemilik refleks mengatupkan pahanya.

" _Don't tease me,_ Mint..!", erang A.

"Bukankah kalian sudah tahu kalau aku suka menggoda terlebih dahulu, hm?", ucap Mint sambil terus mencolek-colek klentit A. Membuat A mengerang dan mendesah keras.

Mint bangkit dari posisinya menindih B lalu memerintahkan si B membuka seluruh pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuh topengku, sayang..", Mint memberi peringatan.

"Tentu, Mint. Aku tidak mau cari mati.", kata B sambil terkekeh.

Setelah Mint _full naked,_ ia mengambil sebuah paket foil lalu menyobeknya dengan menggunakan gigi. Si kembar A dan B bersiul dan bergumam " _So hot.._ "

Mint memasang kondom itu _in no time,_ saking seringnya, ia bahkan tidak perlu melihat lagi untuk memasangnya. Mint langsung mengangkangi A dan memasukkan ereksinya pada vagina A.

Selagi melakukan serangkaian seks, Mint menarik laci nakas dan mengeluarkan _dildo_ otomatis. Ia memasukkan _dildo_ itu pada lubang senggama B. Tak lupa ia pasang pada kekuatan maksimal.

Mint menarik rahang B lalu mencium bibir B dengan penuh cinta.

Cinta yang pura-pura, tentunya.

Jadi, selagi penisnya terbenam—masuk dan keluar—di vagina A, Mint memuaskan B dengan mencium dan meremas payudara si B.

Cukup setengah jam saja kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka. Disusul oleh Mint yang mengeluarkannya di lubang kenikmatan B (setelah bosan memasuki A, Mint mencabut _dildo_ yang bersemayam di B lalu memasukkannya pada vagina A). Tapi tenang saja, B tidak akan hamil, Mint menggunakan kondom.

Mint segera mencabut ereksinya yang sudah mengempis lalu menarik kondom dan mengikatnya. Ia melempar kondom kotor itu ke tempat sampah di samping nakas lalu memunguti pakaiannya. Ia memakai kembali celana kulit ketat penuh dosanya, kemeja, dan jaket kulitnya hanya dalam satu menit.

" _Threesome_ yang menyenangkan, _ladies._ Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu."

Kedua _yeoja_ itu menggerutu. Mereka tidak bawa uang _cash_ banyak-banyak, padahal mereka ingin menambah ronde permainan. Awalnya mereka berpikir satu _game_ juga cukup. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Mint selihai itu hingga mereka akan mengakhiri permainan hanya dalam 30 menit saja.

A dan B menggerutu tak berdaya. Ya.. setidaknya mereka harus menunggu selama tiga bulan ke depan untuk bermain dengan Mint lagi.

* * *

 **RULES TO PLAY WITH ME**

Pay me with minimum $500. Bonus is allowed. (I love big rings, cars, jewels, gold, and money, by the way)

Only one game per paid. (We can play for more with $450 per game, cash on the spot only)

Don't touch my mask. Ever.

Don't ask my real name, my phone number, or where i live. You will always find me in this club at tuesday, 9 PM – 10 PM (rapping) and 10 PM – 02 AM (raping).

.

 **HOW TO JOIN THE WAITING LIST**

CALL THE CLUB MANAGER.

PAY $350 FIRST. (YOU CAN PAY THE REST LATER)

BE PATIENT.

IF YOU CAN'T IN POINT (3), PAY $350 MORE FOR BEING IN THE TOP TEN OF THE LIST.

 **LET'S HAVE FUN, XOXO MINT.**

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

ORUL2's deep bow to all readers :* gamsahamnidaaa

Here's next chapter. Hope u like it!

.

reply for review of...

 **Hanami96** : siapa temanmu yang sudah bilang ff ini bagus? Titip tium yah unch :* ahaha.

Iya ini gs. Alasan kenapa keluarga besar min yoongi muncul dan akibat yang mereka timbulkan akan menyeruak ke permukaan sikit-sikit/? So ditunggu aja ya :*

 **Nijkoesmik6894** : salam kenal kak!

jangan lempar gasu kak plis :') nanti semua keluarganya mati kalau gasu mati :') nanti ep ep ini tamat begitu aja dong :')

iya aku menistakan kuki di sini huhu ampuni aku kookie stan!

Iya kak ff ini semacam remake dari Minds of Billy Minnigan tapi ga aku ambil semua.. aku cuma ambil beberapa keluarganya Billy dan cara para dokter nyembuhin Billy. Sisanya bisa dibaca sendiri ceritanya jauh beda sama yang asli :D

Di ff ini yang namja Yoongi, Namjoon, ama Taehyung. (Nanti Tae bakal banyak ambil scene juga di sini :D). Makasih udah baca dan udah cemungudhin aku. Kakak juga semangat ya kuliahnya chup :*

 **Zelochest** : ini unamenya maksudnya dadanya zelo gitu yaaa? :)) /sotoy mode on/ /elus dada zelo/

Di sini aku pake _omniscient_ kak, orang ke-3 yang tahu segalanya. Fufufu~ tapi tapi aku fokuskan di chap awal2 untuk membahas karakter keluarga Yoongi dulu. Gitu :D

Maaf yang chap 3 pendek banget (baru sadar pas baca ulang) (dan yg ini juga pendek) hahaha.

Chap 2 Itu bikinnya pas nyolong2 waktu kak, jadi maaf tidak to the max :(

Dan yg ini pendek karena aku ingin pendek aja/? *dilempar reader*

Sir gloss sama Louis akan muncul pada waktunya kak :)) Ditunggu ya :*

 **Jannes FA** : yeay finally nchim muncul *tebar konfeti* *ngadain syukuran*

Makasih dah semangatin orul2 kak :') kakak mantan mahasiswa yah :') aku akan selalu semangat kak terimakasiiiii *hug*

 **Dulumikan** : kalau tiba tiba... pas lagi gituan... keluar keluarga yang lain? JENG JENG JENG JENG. Boljug tuh. Akan aku pikirkan kalau nanti cocok sama cerita ke depannya yaaa. Thank u idenyah ({}) - emot peluk jaman bbm.

 **Notgraybutfade** : hehe mangap deh telah meracunimu dengan Billy minnigan :') semangad ya bacanya :') /aku sih butek/

Kembali kasih karena Yoongi is my favorite man in da world yassss! Thank u!


	6. Lima

**Chapter 5: Jimin**

* * *

Park Jimin. Gadis berusia 23 tahun yang baru menyelesaikan studinya 3 bulan lalu dan sekarang sedang membuka praktek psikiater di daerah Seoul. Hidup Jimin selama ini baik-baik saja.

Keluarganya tidak memiliki masalah seperti kebanyakan drama yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ayah ibunya lengkap, akur, bahagia. Ekonomi keluarganya pun baik-baik saja, malah bisa dikatakan lebih dari cukup.

Kisah cintanya juga cukup mulus. Jimin sudah memiliki tunangan, seorang pengusaha sukses dan tampan. Tidak seperti cerita pada novel _teenlit_ dimana ketika seorang pria kaya dan tampan biasanya merupakan _play boy,_ tunangan Jimin adalah seorang yang sangat setia dan cinta mati pada Jimin.

Selain itu semua, Jimin patut berbangga karena ia memiliki wajah yang manis, rambut yang indah dan mudah diurus, tubuh yang indah walaupun ia tidak terlalu tinggi, kulit yang putih bersih, kuku-kuku yang terawat, semuanya dimiliki Jimin.

Otak? Jangan ditanya. Jimin merupakan lulusan terbaik ketika ia lulus dari universitas di Inggris dengan titel mahasiswi terpuji. Selain menjadi lulusan terbaik, ia juga sekaligus menjadi mahasiswi termuda yang telah menyelesaikan S2 psikologi di usianya yang ke-23. Terang saja, ia sudah beberapa kali loncat kelas saat sekolah dulu, saking pintarnya.

Hubungan sosialnya pun sangat baik. Jimin orangnya periang, jadi ia mudah akrab dengan semua orang dan disukai siapa saja, bahkan oleh anak kecil yang tidak sengaja berpapasan di toko es krim, atau oleh nenek-nenek yang ia tolong untuk menyebrang.

Intinya, hidup Jimin tidak pernah mendapati masalah yang berarti selama 23 tahun ini.

Kemarin Jimin baru saja menggelar _graduation party_ sahabatnya semasa kuliah di Inggris, Kim Taehyung. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang sudah lulus lebih dulu 3 bulan sebelumnya, Taehyung lulus di waktu yang normal, yaitu setelah berkuliah selama 4 tahun. Tapi, walaupun tidak sepintar Jimin,Taehyung tidak bisa disebut bodoh.

Buktinya saja sekarang Taehyung dan Jimin sudah menjadi duet psikiater dan psikolog terbaik di kota Seoul. Iya, mereka membuka praktik dokter bersama, sebagaimana janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan ketika pertama bertemu di Inggris 4 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu Jimin belum secantik dan setinggi sekarang. Ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang terlalu cepat kuliah. Dan ia tidak berkuliah di negaranya sendiri, melainkan di negara orang, yaitu di Inggris.

Dulu Jimin merasa kecil. Bukan hanya karena ukuran tubuhnya yang jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang Inggris mungkin hanya setengahnya saja. Jimin muda merasa dirinya kurang pantas berada di universitas semegah Oxford dengan kualitas dirinya yang ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mahasiswa/i lainnya.

Hingga Jimin bertemu dengan Taehyung saat masa orientasi. Jimin dan Taehyung menjadi satu-satunya mahasiswa asal Korea Selatan yang mengambil jurusan Psikologi, sehingga secara nalurian mereka menjadi dekat bagai saudara. Dan hubungan baik itu berlanjut hingga kini.

Jimin sedang menulis sesuatu di mejanya ketika pintu kerjanya diketuk secara formalitas, karena sebelum dijawab oleh Jimin, orang itu sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Hoi, Namjoon _hyeong_ datang, tuh.", kata orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Hmm, _ara._ Makasih, Tae. Suruh _oppa_ tunggu aku sebentar di _lobby._ "

"Terlambat. Dia sudah di sini.", kata Taehyung lagi sambil membuka pintu yang sedari ia pegang lebar-lebar.

Jimin menoleh ke pintu dan ternyata benar saja, Namjoon sudah ada di sana.

"Hei.", sapa Namjoon sambil tersenyum hingga dua _dimple-_ nya terbit.

"Hai, _oppa._ ", jawab Jimin sambil membalas senyuman Namjoon.

"Hai juga kalian semua. Aku cabut dulu, deh, daripada jadi obat nyamuk. _Ciao_!", seru Taehyung sambil keluar dari ruang kerja Jimin.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum menahan tawa lalu menutup pintu yang Taehyung tinggalkan terbuka.

" _Still working, baby_?"

" _Ne, oppa._ Nyonya Lee baru menyelesaikan sesi terapinya 15 menit yang lalu, aku sedang membuat catatannya sekarang. _Oppa_ mau menungguku?"

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri tunangannya lalu mengusap pucuk kepala tunangannya itu dengan lembut. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kamu ini, seperti baru pacaran saja denganku."

"Hehe.", Jimin menyengir lebar. "Habisnya.. _Oppa_ kan sibuk sekali. Jarang-jarang mengajakku _lunch_ bareng. Sekalinya diajak, akunya masih ada kerjaan."

"Tidak apa, kan sudah tuntutan kerja kamu sebagai psikolog dan psikiater paling hebat di Seoul. Ah, tidak, mungkin se-Korea?"

Jimin menepis tangan Namjoon pelan, berteriak " _Oppa_ berlebihan!", lalu terkekeh.

Namjoon jadi ikut tertawa pelan. "Suatu hari nanti, aku percaya kalau tunanganku ini akan menjadi psikolog dan psikiater terbaik di negara ini. Atau mungkin di seluruh dunia. Aku tahu kamu bisa, sayang.. _I know you._ "

Jimin tersenyum lalu menyentuhkan tangan kekasihnya yang besar itu ke pipinya. "Terimakasih karena selalu percaya padaku, _oppa._ "

"Hm.", jawab Namjoon seraya mengangguk satu kali. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

" _Ne_.", jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum cerah.

.

o

.

"..."

"..."

" _Oppa.._ "

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi kalau _oppa_ memandangiku seperti itu.."

Namjoon tergelak, namun tidak merubah posisinya yang sedang menumpu wajahnya di meja kerja Jimin. "Wajahmu semakin manis kalau sedang bekerja, sayang.."

"Semakin manis bagaimana, wajahku yang sedang pusing begini pasti menjadi semakin jelek."

" _Ani._ Kata siapa tunanganku ini jelek? Biar _oppa_ hajar orang yang berkata begitu."

"Hihi", Jimin menyimpan kertas dan pulpennya. Kerjaannya sudah selesai. "Sejauh ini, sih, tidak ada yang bilang aku jelek. Justru banyaknya orang-orang mengatakan aku cantik, dan tidak sedikit juga yang mengejar-ngejarku dan menginginkan aku menjadi kekasih mereka.."

"Wuah.. Berarti _oppa_ banyak saingannya, dong?"

"Hm. Tentu saja.", jawab Jimin sambil mengangguk pasti.

Namjoon terkekeh lalu ia tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas, membuat Jimin tersenyum malu.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Yuk, kita pergi makan siang. Tempatnya sudah kupesan sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

" _Mwo_?! _Oppa_ memesan tempat lagi?"

"Iya. Jarang-jarang, kan, kita bisa _lunch_ bersama. Aku ingin tempatnya sepi agar kita memiliki privasi yang cukup."

 _Cukup? Berlebihan itu namanya.._

"Tapi _oppa,_ sudah kubilang untuk berhemat dan tidak mengeluarkan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting, bukan? Kalau _oppa_ ingin privasi, kita kan bisa makan siang di apartemenku atau apartemenmu."

"Baiklah, lain kali kita makan siang di apartemen saja. Tapi yang sekarang sudah terlanjur _oppa_ pesan. Jadi, kita tetap ke sana, _okay_?"

" _Okay.._ tapi ini yang terakhir, ya. Janji?"

"Janji, sayang.."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

ORUL2 says: pendek yah? udah lama ga diupdate lalu sekalinya update pendek banget

tenang saja, aku akan mengupload chapter selanjutnya dalam beberapa menit lagi..

(sebagai permintaan maaf karena sangat lama update)

:D

dan terbit fakta baru bahwa jimin di sini adalah tunangannya namjoon buakakakakakakakakka


	7. Enam

**Chapter 6: Taehyung**

* * *

Kim Taehyung baru saja mengadakan pesta kelulusan sekaligus kepulangannya ke Korea di _club_ milik pacar sahabatnya semalam. Jadi, wajar saja kalau dia masih pusing _after effect_ minuman, kan?

Sedari pagi yang mengurusi pasien adalah Jimin, sahabatnya sejak kuliah di Inggris 4 tahun yang lalu. Pertemanannya dengan Jimin tidak membuahkan rasa cinta diantara mereka, justru mereka seperti menemukan saudara yang hilang. Sampai sekarang ini mereka berhubungan baik, sudah seperti kakak dan adik kandung.

Taehyung tadinya ingin makan siang dengan Jimin, tapi saat diajak, Jimin menolak. Mau ada Namjoon _oppa,_ katanya. Lalu Taehyung bisa apa kalau sudah begitu, jadi kambing congek? Lebih baik makan sendirian saja, benak Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju kafe di dekat tempat praktiknya. Sebenarnya ia mencari kedai yang menjual _jigae,_ tapi karena tempat praktiknya ini berada di jantung Seoul, agak sulit menemukan rumah makan Korea. Di sekitar situ hanya ada kafe dan restoran Eropa atau Perancis. Dan jangan lewatkan _fast food_ ala Amerika, kalau itu sih memang pasti ada di mana-mana.

Baiklah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk makan di _fast food_ saja. Otak cemerlangnya berfikir mungkin soda bisa menghilangkan mabuknya. _Well,_ ternyata kalau sedang mabuk Taehyung jadi agak-agak. Yang ada kalau alkohol dicampur soda hasilnya akan menjadi semakin mual. Tapi, biarlah Taehyung merasakannya dulu. Biasanya orang baru belajar setelah merasakan akibatnya dulu, kan?

Taehyung menggulung kemejanya hingga siku lalu membuka pintu restoran _fast food._ Ia berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan ke _counter_ karena ia masih agak pusing. Dipesannya satu paket ayam goreng dengan kentang dan soda ukuran jumbo. Sudah mau minum soda, yang jumbo pula. Memang Taehyung itu benar-benar aneh pemikirannya. Saat makan Taehyung melakukannya perlahan-lahan juga, mengunyah pun sampai 30 kali baru ditelan.

 _Kok aku semakin pusing, ya_? Benaknya.

Tentu saja, Taehyung sudah menghabiskan setengah gelas soda berukuran jumbonya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian barulah Taehyung menyadari bahwa perpaduan alkohol yang masih bersemayam di lambungnya dengan satu gelas jumbo soda adalah perpaduan yang sangat tidak tepat.

Taehyung berjalan cepat ke toilet. Saking tidak bisa berpikir, ia salah masuk ke toilet wanita. Ia sadar bahwa ia salah masuk ketika ia membuka—mendorong dengan keras—pintu toilet hingga pintu itu menabrak seseorang yang (tadinya) hendak keluar.

"AKH!", seru orang yang (pintu) Taehyung tabrak. Orang itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil terus memegangi dahinya yang terantuk pintu.

" _Mian,_ ugh!", Taehyung tidak sempat meminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih sopan karena panggilan alam sudah di ujung tenggorokan. Ia segera berlari ke bilik toilet terdekat lalu membanting pintunya yang untungnya terkunci secara otomatis.

" _Ya_!", orang yang tadi terantuk pintu sudah mulai sadar, lalu marah luar biasa. "Kau gila, ya?! Menabrak orang lalu pergi seenaknya. Hei, cepat keluar!", seru orang itu sambil menggedor-gedor bilik toilet Taehyung. " _Ya_! Dan lagi, ini toilet wanita! Haish, _jinjja._ Kau pasti sudah gila sungguhan!"

"Huek!"

Terdengar suara Taehyung yang muntah-muntah. Orang yang tadinya marah-marah di depan bilik toilet Taehyung jadi tidak tega.

"Eh, _ajussi, gwenchanayo_?", tanya orang itu, melunak.

Namun si _ajussi_ masih saja muntah-muntah hingga 2 menit kemudian. Orang itu jadi gusar, karena baru kali ini ia menemukan kasus orang yang muntah-muntah sehebat itu setelah makan _fast food._

 _Apa fast food seburuk itu? Apa aku harus mulai mengurangi makan di sini?_ Benak orang itu.

BRAK!

Pintu bilik toilet Taehyung terbuka dan menampilkan Taehyung yang lusuh yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Ugh.._ Aku... Mual sekali..."

"E-eh, _ajussi_ gak apa-apa?", tanya orang itu panik. Tambah panik lagi ketika si _ajussi_ hampir jatuh ke lantai. Untung saja ia sigap menangkap si _ajussi_ itu.

" _Ajussi,_ jangan pingsan dulu! Aduh, mana toilet ini kosong. _Ajussi,_ katakan rumah _ajussi_ di mana, biar ku tuntun sampai sana."

Si _ajussi_ tidak berbicara—tidak bisa—jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis berseragam SMA itu menuntunnya. Ia hanya menunjuk arah dengan telunjuknya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa selanjutnya.

Si gadis SMA mendengus kesal karena harus berurusan dengan _ajussi_ yang baru saja muntah-muntah setelah makan _fast food._

 _._

o

 _._

 _Alay banget, sih, makan ayam aja muntah._ Benak gadis itu.

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, gadis itu menatap si _ajussi_ keheranan.

"Di sini, _ajussi_?"

Taehyung, si _ajussi,_ hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

 _Heol, ternyata dia memang gila?! Lihat saja, masa dia mengatakan tempat praktik psikiater ini rumahnya?!_

Pemikiran gadis SMA itu terhenti ketika si _ajussi_ mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan mencoba memasukkannya ke pintu di hadapannya dan ternyata memang terbuka.

Gadis itu agak kebingungan tapi ia tetap berjalan masuk, masih sambil memapah si _ajussi._

Taehyung menunjuk ruangan kerjanya bersama Jimin di lantai 1. Gadis SMA itu mengangguk lalu menuntun si _ajussi_ hingga sampai di sofa di dalam ruangan itu. Barulah si gadis itu mengerti kalau _ajussi_ yang ditolongnya bukan pasien, melainkan dokternya.

" _Ya, ajussie._ Kau ini dokter? Dan kau muntah-muntah di McD? Sangat tidak elit sekali.", ucap gadis SMA itu.

" _Ya, agassie.._ Aku ini kemarin minum-minum. Aku masih _hangover,_ dan tadi aku hampir menghabiskan soda ukuran jumbo. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku muntah-muntah! Hueg..!"

"Wua, jangan muntah lagi, _ajussi_! Tahan! Tarik nafas..."

Taehyung menurut. _Tarik nafas..._

"Buang.."

 _Buang.._

"Tarik lagi.."

 _Tarik nafas.._

"Buang lagi.."

 _Buang.._

"Berhasil?", tanya gadis itu.

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak mau mengurusi muntahan _ajussi._ "

" _Agassi,_ bisakah kau mengambilkan air minum dan aspirin di sana?", Taehyung menunjuk sebuah _mini pantry_ miliknya. "Dan berhenti menyebutku _ajussi._ Aku ini baru 27 tahun."

" _Ajussi,_ kau ini sudah mabuk, banyak maunya, ya?", kata si gadis sarkastik. Tapi ia tetap menuruti permintaan Taehyung. Ia menambil satu pil dari _pantry_ dan menuangkan air ke gelas yang tersedia di sana. "Ini. Pelan-pelan minumnya."

" _Gomawo,_ gadis kecil.", ucap Taehyung sambil mengambil gelas dan aspirin dari tangan gadis itu.

" _Mwo,_ gadis kecil?! Enak saja. Aku ini sudah besar!"

Taehyung meneliti gadis itu dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi, berhenti sebentar di tengah, lalu selesai di wajah gadis itu lagi.

Memang jika dilihat dari seragam dan tinggi badan, mungkin gadis ini bisa dibilang sudah besar. Kelas 3 SMA, mungkin? Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang seksi, buah dadanya yang terlalu besar untuk anak sekolahan, bongkahan pantat yang tercetak jelas walaupun gadis itu memakai rok rampel..

"Memangnya berapa usiamu?", tanya Taehyung, memastikan tebakannya.

"16."

"Oh.. Enam bel— _MWO_?!"

Mabuk Taehyung langsung hilang seketika saat mendengar gadis itu berkata kalau ia baru 16 tahun. Yang benar saja. Bahkan dadanya lebih besar dari dada Jimin. _Well.._ Jimin memang sahabatnya, tapi ia tetap saja lelaki normal yang suka pada buah dada, _okay_?

"Kenapa sekaget itu, sih, _ajussi_?"

"Setahuku gadis berusia 16 tahun tidak ada yang...", Taehyung menggantungkan ucapannya karena takut tidak pantas dikatakan oleh seorang dokter.

"Dadanya sebesar ini?", ucap gadis itu santai. Ah, mungkin terlalu santai, karena sambil mengucapkan itu, ia meraba dadanya sendiri sekaligus membusungkannya. " _Ajussi,_ kau ini dokter tapi kok tidak pintar? Bukankah di sekolah kedokteran ada jurusan bedah kecantikan?"

Taehyung _blank._ "Lalu?"

"Lalu.. aku datang ke salah satunya untuk memperbesar aset masa depanku ini.", ucap gadis itu sambil menepuk pantatnya sendiri. "Dan juga ini.", lanjutnya sambil meraba payudaranya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual.

 _Sial, apa aku masih mabuk? Masa aku tergoda dengan anak kecil ini. Shit!_

Taehyung merasa sesuatu di arah selatannya berkedut.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Taehyung, mencoba menghilangkan _boner-_ nya dan berharap agar lawan bicaranya tidak menyadari bahwa juniornya sudah hampir berdiri.

"Jeon Jungkook.", jawab gadis itu. "Dan jangan pikir kalau aku tidak menyadari penismu yang menggemuk itu, _ajussi_."

 _Sial._ "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Jungkook.."

"Hm..", Jungkook nampak berpikir. _Paman ini ganteng juga. Masih lebih ganteng Gasu, sih.. tapi boleh juga, lah. Gasu sudah beberapa minggu menghilang, sih. Aku juga kan punya kebutuhan.._ "Baiklah _ajussi,_ aku akan bertanggung jawab. Apa imbalanku?"

"Alat tulis baru..?", tanya Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditawarkan pada anak di bawah umur. Sesungguhnya akal sehatnya meronta untuk menarik kembali ajakan seksnya, karena, demi Tuhan! Gadis itu baru berusia 16 tahun!

Tapi mungkin alkohol itu belum sepenuhnya keluar dari tubuhnya, ya, ia menyalahkan alkohol.

"Yang benar saja! Aku mau kosmetik keluaran terbaru Kylie Jenner. Satu set lengkap!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, apapun itu..", ucap Taehyung tidak peduli, ia tidak tahu juga apa itu Kylie Jenner, atau mungkin siapa? Ah, peduli setan. Urusan barang selatannya lebih penting.

Taehyung bangun dari sofa lalu membuka sabuk celananya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Cepat kerjakan adikku ini, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengerling nakal lalu berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. " _Okay._ "

Saat Jungkook membuka resleting celana Taehyung, yang sebentar lagi akan di'servis' menarik dagu Jungkook agar mendongak.

"Panggil aku _oppa._ ", ucap Taehyung dengan suara seraknya, suara orang yang sudah terlilit kabut nafsu.

" _Ne, oppa_!", seru Jungkook sambil ber- _aegyo._

Saat Jungkook mulai mengulum ereksi Taehyung yang sudah menegak sempurna saat Jungkook menyentuhnya, dan Taehyung mulai merem-melek, Jungkook menyeringai dibalik kegiatannya.

Kenapa?

Karena Jungkook tadi memberikan Taehyung obat perangsang yang ia temukan di belakang botol aspirin.

Sekali-kali bermain dengan orang lain tidak apa, kan?

Lagipula, kekasihnya, Gasu, menghilang entah ke mana setelah pergumulan panas mereka di _club_ malam itu.

Saat Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah tidak berbusana, Jungkook bertanya, " _Oppa,_ namamu siapa?"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.", lalu Taehyung pun mencium kembali bibir Jungkook dan mengarahkan ereksinya ke liang senggama Jungkook yang sudah sangat siap.

Setelah itu, hanya suara desahan lah yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 _._

o

 _._

TBC

* * *

orul2 says:

awalnya aku mau bikin tae jadi pria baik2, lalu ketemu jungkook yang binal, dan memperbaiki jungkook

tapi aku berubah haluan jadi membuat mereka berdua binal aja hahahahahahhahaha

next chap... yang bakal muncul adalah...

rahasia

tunggu aja :p


End file.
